


Pearl

by Candy1319



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Trans Female Character, schuyler sisters are the best sisters, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1319/pseuds/Candy1319
Summary: Jasper is ready to come out to her parents, but is she ready to come out to her sisters? If so will they even like her?
Relationships: Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1734-1803)/Philip Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Coming Out to Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I hope you enjoy and please let me know how I can improve and stuff. I have one other chapter planned for a nice little two-shot.

“You got this Jas, you got this,” The boy repeated to himself as he paced his room. He had called his parents in after dinner for a ‘special announcement’ that he was finally ready to make. Well not ready, he’s pacing his bedroom floor, and not he either (he prefers she), that's what the announcement was about.

Although she had known for around a year or two, she couldn’t tell her family: “Hey you know how we are Schuylers and I’m supposed to keep our reputation, especially since we are nearing another war? Well, it turns out I'm a girl! Isn’t that nice?”

_Of course, I can’t say that, think Jas, think!_ She told herself as she lapped the carpet for the one-millionth time. She could feel her heart pounding in her, ready to burst out when her parents would come in.

-/-

“I’m transgender,” she said after beating around the bush for five minutes or longer. Their eyes both grew wide.

“Oh…” They both trailed off before they shared a small look. She stayed silent, playing with her blue blanket on her bed.

“We both have some questions if that's okay?” She softly nodded. _Is this how it usually goes? Straight into questions?_

“How much thought have you put into _this_ ,” Her mom asked in her interrogation tone. Her eyes were sharp on Jasper’s, though she didn't directly look at them she could feel them studying her.

She felt herself sharply inhale, still playing with the blanket’s little threads attached. 

“W-well I’ve known for- since seventh grade. I’ve d-done some research on i-it here and there, for the past two years I’ve k-known,” Jasper responded, shaking a tiny bit as each word flowed out like a winding river with rapid currents.

“So are you sure you’re positive?” Her dad, Philip, asked. 

Her whole world came to a halt.

“O-of course,” Jas quickly got out

“What about a possible therapist, do you have a plan for that? Any sheets?” Philip said with a hint of pride in his voice.

“W-well no but-“

“Then, for now, we’ll treat you the same way. Until you find someone to help you. Is that all?” Her father said.

“Yeah…” She said dejectedly.

“Alright then let's clean up the dishes, Catherine,” Philip said as they both left the room.

Leaving her alone. Again. Despite being the youngest and having the stereotype that the youngest gets the attention, Jasper felt like she never got it. It was always about Angelica this or Eliza that. Jasper never got that attention, maybe a ‘how was your day’ but that was it.

And don't get her wrong, she loves her two sisters with everything she has. However, sometimes she just wished to get talked to more than a couple of times. Her life was just important as her sisters but it's never treated like that.

As she continued to reflect on the conversation she began crying. Not crying, weeping. The weeping became sobs that could be heard upstairs. She was certain no one could hear so she just let it all out.

The deadnaming, the pronouns, the long hair she wasn't allowed, the clothes she couldn't wear, the finger polish that wasn’t right for a boy, the makeup she couldn’t wear. And worst of all? The two people that birthed her, that she thought she could trust, turned their backs on her.

She grabbed her pillow and smashed her face into it. The bed and her desks were the only things she could really control in her room. Her parents gave her no real choice in painting her room, but they gave their eldest and middle child complete control. 

Which is why she was crying into a yellow pillow, on a mustard-like bed, laying on golden sheets. It seemed like her whole world just collapsed. Again. However last time it did, that was good. Because it was when she found out she wasn’t a boy named Jasper. She is a girl. Named… well she doesn’t know yet. She’s just waiting for the right name to find her.

She was startled from her sobbing when she heard a couple of knocks at her door.

“Go a-away d-dad and m-mom,” She sobbed, burying her head into her pillow even more. Jasper was about to curl up into her sunflower-like bed but was interrupted by a voice.

“Jasper, are you okay?” The eldest sister, Angelica, called out to her. 

_Shit!_ She internally said, putting the pillow down and wiping her face off. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” She called from her bed. A thought then popped in her head that she had to get out. “Don’t even worry about me, I’m good and a-all,” Jas’s voice breaking at the end.

“Jas… that makes us worry even more, can we come in?” Angelica questioned. Even from the other side of the door, Jasper could hear the worry in her voice.

Her brain was going through all the possibilities as she sat on her bed. She could let them in, have them see her as a crybaby who can’t keep her stuff in. Or she could keep them in the dust and lose some of the trust she worked to get. 

If she didn’t come out to her parents today then the answer would be an easy one: let them in. However, she did come out today, for some reason she still doesn’t know, so that means she’s vulnerable as hell. One wrong thing would definitely set her off.

She picked up her legs and let her hand stay at the door. _I hope I’m making that right decision._

She opened it wide open to let the two sisters see her. Eliza’s face was neutral while Angelica’s looked a little pissed as she walked with anger into her room. Eliza walked in behind her with a lot more calmness.

“Who did this?” Angelica got out as she sat on the bed and looked Jasper in eyes.

“Wh-what?” She got out as Eliza took a seat near the pillows. Angelica’s eyes hardened, even more, sitting near the rear of the bed.

“Your eyes are red and you're stuttering, who did this to you?” She asked again with rage. Not directed at Jas, just at whoever hurt her precious ‘brother.’

“Y-you don’t need to k-know,” Jasper said with a stutter. Which seemed to make Angelica’s anger relocate its target.

“I don’t need to know? My younger **_brother_ ** is crying in his _room_ and it's my job as an older sister to be there for **_him_ ** , and you’re telling _me_ I don’t need to know, bro?!” Angelica practically screamed at Jasper making her begin to tear up again.

“Both of you, more so you Angelica, need to chill out. Then we can talk. We are all mature enough to do that I hope?” She asked on deaf ears as she rubbed Jasper’s back. 

The three of them ranged from fifteen years and a freshman in high school to seventeen years and a junior at King’s High School. So all of them hoped Eliza was right. Despite the difference in years, the three of them respected each other’s intelligence.

And if anyone made of the sisters’ intelligence? Well, let's just say you wouldn't be going to school the next day.

Angelica, even though she had straight a’s, wasn’t usually in the conversation. Alexander, Aaron, and Thomas were usually the three you heard the most. Occasionally someone like Madison or Lafayette would be tossed around but usually it was someone from the big three.

Eliza, on the other hand, had pretty decent B’s and B+’s. She was by no means the smartest in school, the boys’ grades would show you, but she could still hold her own to an occasional Charles or whoever would want to raid on her parade.

Jasper, who was just a freshman, was already making a mark. She started with mostly honors classes and throughout the three marking periods they’ve had so far, she’s had B+’s and A-‘s. Jasper despite being smartest then most, prefers to stay silent in school.

_Less attention equals fewer questions._ She told herself one night. She sticks by it, even if she thinks she should switch or wants to change. She can’t. Couldn’t do that because people would start asking questions which means more attention that she doesn't need from people she’ll know for four years and then leave.

“I’m sorry about that Jasper, I just… y'know?” Angelica let out to Jasper. Jasper nodded, still crying.

”Yeah, Angelica is right,” Eliza started, ”This? This is scary. To see and hear you, Jas, crying and having no idea why or how or whatever,” She said with her hands flailing all over the place. Jasper grabbed the same yellow pillow and put it to her face again. Eliza continued to rub her back in small circles.

_What is wrong with me…_ She thought as she let tears fall down further and further.

”We both aren't asking you to confess everything, we just want to be there for you. Can we do that?” Eliza told her as the pillow grew more and more. Then, Jasper let go of her mouth for a few seconds.

”I'm trans. I came out to mom and dad. Can you guess what happened?” She laughed dryly as she threw the pillow at the door. Angelica immediately got up. ”Ang-”

”They’re dead,” Angelica calmly said as she put her hand on the knob.

”Angelica no!” Eliza and Jas both yelled at her. Angelica turned with a smile.

”Fine, but they’ll be getting a piece of my mind later,” Angelica was scoffing as she sat right next to Jasper on the bed. ”So Jas, if that's still okay with you, do you have any pronouns? Any other name? Nicknames? Talk to me kiddo,” Angelica quickly got out giving Jas some big eyes.

”I… wow… um, Jas is fine for now, I haven't found any nicknames or names yet, her and she and all that is much preferred,” Jasper said as she took deep breaths in disbelief.

“Alright Jas, do you want to take this slow? Build one by one like first a name than clothing than possible makeup or nail polish etcetera? Or do you wanna start knocking things out?” Eliza asked as she looked at her sister in the eyes, still making sure to rub her back.

Jas looked at Eliza and Angelica before beginning to break down in tears. Angelica hugged her, tolerating the tears that trickled down. 

The three sisters took each other in and just held each other. This was real. This is happening. _And I’m glad it is._ She thought.

”You’re okay, sis. You're okay.” Angelica repeated as the sisters hugged.

The two other sisters couldn't see her blush. 

_And I'm glad they can't._

  
  
  



	2. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of the postlude... have fun and enjoy!

”C’mon Jas, rise and shine,” Angelica called from outside the door, making sure to bang as hard as she could. 

”Ange… why do you torture me like this?” Jas called from her golden mattress. She had one foot out of the bed and another one in the bed. Her arms were sprawled around the pillows and she could tell just from the light that it was definitely passed ten.

”Cause I love you, goofball. Today's gonna be a big surprise for you so let's get up unless you want me to come in-”

”I’ll manage, thank you very much,” Jas called from the other side. Since she came out, her sisters have made sure to create a comfortable atmosphere for her. They made sure to call her Jas, referred to her as their sister, and even took her measurement so they had the option of ordering clothes. 

_ I really have the best sisters, don't I?  _ She asked herself as she put on a yellow sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Usually, in the spring, their mom and dad would start traveling around the country to promote themselves. The sisters used to hate it, but now it's the best time of the year.

The last few times they've left the sisters had been able to invite their friends over, mainly Angelica and Eliza, which was a lot of fun. Truth or dare was a staple and although Jas wouldn't admit it, she loved the Toby McGuire spiderman films. They were really her only ’friends.’ Not that she cared or anything.

Luckily two weeks after she came out, their parents left like they thought they would. So on day two, apparently, there's a big surprise so she'll see how it goes. She opened a door after she painted her nails a deep yellow and was surprised to see Angelica still there.

“Since we know you’re a girl now, we now know why you take so long getting rea- OW!” Angelica laughed. Well laughed because then she got slapped in the arm by a smiling freshman.

”And now you know that it doesn't matter what gender I am, you will still get hit hard if you try me.” She said as she began walking to the stairs.

It really was crazy how much had changed in the last two weeks. True to Angelica’s word, she screamed at their parents and made them know how much they were and are screwing up. Both Eliza and Jas giggled as they heard their parents get blown up by their scholar of a sister. She came back with a smile on her face and asked the two how she did.

Let's just say someone got a bunch of hugs for the next few days. Catherine and Phillip also talked to her about keeping her name, they would ’try our best,’ and they were sorry about how they initially reacted. Jas didn't buy it. Neither did her sisters.

Then of course there were her sisters’ overwhelming support. Sure she hoped that they would support her decision. But she thought that would be it, just a ’you got this’ or a ’we love you no matter what!’ which she got. But it's been a lot more than that.

For example, they gave her some of their spare nail polish and gave her the right to use their bathroom if she ever needed to. Of course, she denied the bathroom (the nail polish was something she always wanted) and said it was too much. That's what most people would do and like most generous people, Eliza insisted that if she ever wanted to use it she could. 

Jas kept walking down the stairs and ultimately found Eliza in the kitchen. Jas gave a little wave with a minor smile and went to the kitchen.

“Oh, Jas I made pancakes for the three of us if you want some,” Eliza said as she sat down on the couch in the living room. Jas called out an okay and proceed to walk over to the plate before a thought popped in her head and proceeded to put two pancakes on my plate. Jas drowned them all in syrup and took a seat at the table.

“Eliza, how come you aren’t having any?” She asked as she began cutting them up. A lot of people say to cut them into smaller pieces but the less work for her, the better. 

“Because, ~Jas~, some of us actually wake up before eleven and eat before ten thirty-four,” Eliza teased, raising her head above the couch just to make sure she got the memo (which she did). Jas took a bite out of the pancake, giving a nice ‘mhm’ after it.

Eliza smiled and continued to text Angelica.

E: alright shes eating rn

E: we are still going afterward right?

**A: of course**

**A: she needs all the care and attention she deserves**

E: alright cool

E: u comin down soon?

**A: ye finishin up, ill be down in a sec.**

E: cool

**A: u say that a lot.**

E: cool

She put her phone in her pocket and flipped through the tv until something caught her eye when she was flipping.

“What's this…” She murmured as she flipped it back to the news.

“The military ban of transgender people, made by President Trump, will now be enforced starting today. Despite facing backlash from the people here in our nation and at news places like your very own BMM, the president was very keen on making sure that they were the gender they were assigned at birth. More information will be out shortly, now let's turn it over to-”

Eliza turned off the tv with shock and quickly turned around to see a mortified teenager. The fork dropped to the table just as tears began to appear.

“Jas, wait!” Eliza called as Jas quickly left the scene with a few sniffles. She passed by a confused Angelica on the way to her room. As soon as she made it in, she slammed it shut.

Eliza joined Angelica on the stairs, looking worried while the ladder was just confused.

“What just happened?” Angelica asked her while she opened her hands out. 

“News happened, Trump being Trump, that sort of thing,” Eliza said with a frown.

“Wait, now I’m even more bewildered. She hates politics and the news, why would she be so upset with them now?” Angelica asked with a little laugh.

“Military ban,” 

Angelica’s jaw dropped wide.

-/-/-/-

Jas turned to Spotify when she felt this helpless. Even if it did have ads, it still was music and it had all of them. Her favorite had to have been music from at least the eighties or earlier. They were all fun and bouncy and that just made her smile whenever she was low. Like right now.

She flipped through some playlist and found a song she never heard of.

“If you knew Peggy Sue

Then you'd know why I feel blue without Peggy

My Peggy Sue…”

Jas felt her eyes shift toward the phone. ‘Peggy’ she mouthed as she felt her chest burst with happiness and understanding. She felt herself smile as she began trying to mouth the lyrics.

“...Oh well I love you gal, and I want you Peggy Sue

Oh well, I love you gal and I want you Peggy Sue.”

The song concluded and Jas- no Peggy- began to cry. And for the first time in forever, they were happy tears. The next song came on and she was going to pause it but left it on because it was one of her favorites. 

The Crocodile Rock. 

_ The universe is either the biggest jerk or the friend I could always lean on. _ Peggy thought as she started doing little dances on her bed. She might not have the long hair. She might not have the flawless skin or the perfect face. Or even the most girliest voice. But she did have her name. And no one could ever take that from her.

After a few minutes of happily crying, she opened up the door to see her greatest supporters waiting outside. Angelica immediately questioned the red eyes while Eliza questioned the smile.

“Happy tears, they are happy tears!” She said with a laugh. The other two looked at each other in confusion and then back to the youngest.

“Happy? You’re happy about the ban?” Angelica asked as her voice seemed to grow more aggravated making Peggy shrink a tiny bit.

“Well, of course not. But I found a song during it and I really connected with it and I did it. I freaking did Angie. I found a freaking name that I like and I’m so incredibly happy. That’s why I’m in a good mood, sista,” Peggy exclaimed as she began jumping on her bed, nearly hitting the ceiling from how much air she got.

“Really?” Angelica asked with uncertainty, while Eliza took on a shocked expression.

“Really!” Peggy yelled as she jumped and actually hit the ceiling, mumbling a light ‘ow,’ and sat on the bed. Mainly because Eliza was fuming at her. Peggy rubbed her head a little, completely forgetting she was crying just a few minutes ago and for the last like two or so hours.

“Well? What is it?” Eliza asked with clear excitement. Eliza and Angelica both took a seat next to her, both a little worried but happy.

“Peggy,” She said with passion, striking a peace sign pose on the bed, nearly hitting the ceiling for the second time, hadn’t been for Eliza tugging on her arm.

“Eliza… let me have some fun, c’monnnn…” She whined, pouting like a little kid who wasn’t allowed any ice cream from the truck. Angelica crossed her arms and looked at Eliza.

“Hey Eliza, tell J-Peggy what we are going to do in a few minutes,” Angelica said in a singy-songy tone. Peggy raised her eyebrows, but let her sister talk.

“Well, P-Peggy… we are gonna get some clothes for you!” She said with a suspenseful pause in the middle. Peggy would have jumped for the third time but was held down by both sisters.

Turns out that life might actually be looking up. Sure, her friends didn't know, her school didn’t know, and her parents disregarded that. And yes she hasn't transitioned yet and possibly she cant until after she graduates college.

  
But right now, she  **is** okay. And that's good enough for her and for her sisters.


End file.
